


Demonstration

by MrProphet



Category: Button Moon, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Demonstration

Mr Spoon looked through his telescope.

"Odd," he thought. "Button Moon looks bigger than usual."

He looked again.

"Oh," he thought. "That's no button. It's a space station."

Quietly, he went inside and hugged Mrs Spoon and Tina Tea-Spoon tightly.


End file.
